Blood and Chocolate Aftertaste: Fanfic
by Edo-Ikari
Summary: Sophie and Mourise are two stray wolves that have joined the pack, now what happens when they're finally accepted. future chapters may come
1. Chapter 1

**dun ask why I did this, it was out of boredom and the fact that I'd just watched the blood and chocolate movie, don't get me wrong, the movie's good, but the book is much better. This follows after the end of the book, not the movie.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl giggled pulling away from his embrace. The yellow glow the lights from the front porch cast a glow of pale serenity over their skin. Her candy pink hair and bright blue eyes laughed in more than one way. Her lover, a tall, slightly tan teenaged boy, chuckled too, throwing back his black locks. Their lips met again in a flurry of tongue and moan. When they parted again, she smiled.

"I love you Mourise," she sighed, setting her head in the nook of his neck.

He just smiled, and rested his head on the side of hers.

"Sophie, where are your parents?" he snickered stroking her head.

"Gone..." she exhaled in almost a moan."But don't think you're going to get me that easily." she cackled, pushing away from him and bolting into the thick brush of the forest from her backyard. Mourise ran after her, jumping over fallen logs and branches. He loved when she did this, made him work for his prize; chase her through the very place they too were conceived. He urged his legs to push faster, harder, stronger, to catch up with her sleek shadow that ripped through the horizon of the trees.

Her chest heaved, as she turned her head around to check if he was on her tail. She giggled when he was about 50 yards away. She could smell the lust on him, the heavy, musky smell of desire. She knew when he wanted it, and how he wanted it, she just made him work. She let her legs carry her farther and faster than he could. Her body was lighter than his, but more muscular. She continued on, until she reached a small babbling brook, not far from the old oak shack where she and Mourise first kissed.

Sophie turned around, pulling her candy pink tussled hair, back behind her red, hot ears. She held her chest and laughed, looking up at her Mourise.

"Finally make it?" she panted, "what took you so long?"

"What do you mean?!" he gasped, holding his own chest. "You think I can keep up with a fucking speed demon like you?"

She pulled herself up close to his face. "Awe, my dear...loups-garoux are supposed to be fast, your just not trying hard enough." she whispered nibbling his ear. He moaned, and she laughed. A tall, sleek, blond girl stepped out of the wood.

"Now now children," she smiled.

"Who are you calling children," Sophie spat nudging mourise away from her.

"You and your adolescent lover, Sophie," the blond snickered.

"aww come on _Vivian_, how'd you find us?"

Vivian smiled. "Followed your scent. It wasn't that hard, since you, Mourise had the sweetest scent."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Ever since she had become the queen bitch, she and Gabriel had been on their tails, knowing that the two had been running off at night to court. Vivian always seemed to find them. She was always sort of apprehensive around them since they had both been strays, and after they heard what Gabriel had done to the older pack member's Rafe and Astrid, they dare not argue with their judgment.

"Gabriel wants the two of you back at Esmé's house." she turned around and stopped, waiting to hear their foot falls behind her. They both scoffed and began walking along her trail.

When the three got back to the house, Esmé was at the front door, with Gabriel standing beside her. Sophie shivered, just thinking about what Gabriel could do to her bones and flesh made her cringe.

Gabriel glared down at her. She got on her knees and bowed her head.

"Forgive me Gabriel," she pleaded. A ball began to clam itself in her stomach and she held her breath. She then felt a soft, yet tough callused hand fall onto her head.

"You are forgiven my child." Gabriel sighed lifting his hand off of her hair.

They all turned their heads towards a group of howling teens, barreling towards Mourise and Sophie. Vivian rolled her eyes as the Five wrapped their arms around her and started giving her friendly licks and nips. Gabriel's upper lip slightly curved up into a snarl, but then settled when Ulf glanced over at him with a passing look.

Mourise laughed as Willem and Finn wrapped their arms in a suffocating embrace around him. Mourise had been one of the Five since he'd become part of the pack. They took to him like a pack should to new members, they made him feel like he was at home. But not without getting into a few squabbles when Gregory or Ulf would reach a paw up Sophie's skirt, or give a wolf whistle when she would pass.

She would just shake it off, but Mourise knew better than to trust upon first glances. Eventually, he grew into the Five, and now was like Rafe, a leader.

Sophie smiled, and gave kisses on to all of the Five, gently placing her lips on each of their cheeks. "Hello Ulf, Gregory, Willem, Finn." She turned to Mourise, "And my baby, Mourise,"

The rest of the Five howled and whistled as they kissed. Mourise shot an angry glare at them, but then threw it off and walked into Esmé's house, followed by Sophie, Vivian, Gabriel, Esmé, and the Five.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I don't know if I'm going to continue working on this, it all depends on what people think of it. Usually people don't care, so I won't bother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, someone wondered what the second chapter of this would look like. So I'll try my best not to make it sound like crap…**

**-----**

When the pack pushed their way into Esmé's house, the place was packed to the brim. Gabriel and Vivian hadn't yet been able to find their own place, due to the lack of money in the family, but Esmé had welcomed them to stay with opened arms. Sophie and Mourise sat and waited expectantly, a meeting had just now been called to order. Vivian sat crossed legged beside her, and Mourise sat with the Five.

"My pack! Vivian and I have been contemplating a move…to a more…fitting area to raise pups, for all the pack. We must work for our living, taxes have been rising, and we're running out of places to work." Gabriel announced, as he walked to the fireplace. Sophie looked down in despair, what if the pack wanted to move away? She was born here, and she loved it here.

Mourise stood up from the arm of the loveseat. "What happens if someone becomes suspicious of so many people moving at one time? After what happened with the human and Vivian, and years ago with Axel and the others? What'll happen if they find out, and then we have to really run for our lives?"

Gabriel's expression changed, and he walked over to the door, beckoning Mourise to follow him. He went willingly, sliding out the threshold with the leader. Sophie had never known Mourise to stand up and speak out, he was much to shy, but he was right, he had probably thought about what he was going to say.

Gabriel and Mourise walked back in, and both of their faces were unreadable.

"I've decided, it's best to stay here for now, and probably move in shifts. Mates at a time, but we won't come to the final decision until the entire pack agrees." Gabriel then walked into the kitchen, followed by Mourise. What did Gabriel want with Mourise now?

Sophie tried to follow them, but Vivian held her back, putting an arm across her chest. The pink haired werewolf, tried to convince her to let her go, but Vivian wouldn't be fooled. She followed what her mate said, and his word was law.

Ulf wiggled uncomfortably in the chair, itching to get up and run. He did so, and the other Five followed him to the door, carefully excusing themselves from the meeting. Mourise and Gabriel then walked out of the kitchen, and Sophie saw Gabriel, pat him on the back. Her eyes widened. Was Gabriel actually accepting Mourise as one of the pack, and actually letting him in on the decisions?

Sophie ran over to Mourise, and the two excused themselves also. They headed out to Tooley's, where Esmé still worked to this day. Short pink hair waved behind her in the wind, as she rested her head on Mourise's shoulder, snuggling deeper into her hoodie, she tried to keep warm in the fall breeze.

"Mourise?" Sophie whispered, burring her face in the side of his chest. He glanced over at her.

"What? If it's about Gabriel, he just thinks I would be a good help for the pack, I mean…you know, financially,"

Sophie stopped walking and looked up. "What do you mean…financially?"

Mourise just shook his head. "Never mind hun…"

And with that, they moved their way into Tooley's parking lot.

----

**Heh. Told you I didn't think I could do it…honestly, this took me like 20 minutes to write, and I didn't have that much concentration cause the TV's on…stupid Discovery Health…XP (very short chapter, couldn't think of anything else to say, and my fingers are starting to get sore I chew my nails and they always get sore…)**


End file.
